


Ganged Up On

by FandomRopes



Category: South Park
Genre: Embrace her name!, I saw a prompt on tumblr and decided, M/M, Tricia is so savage, short fluff, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRopes/pseuds/FandomRopes
Summary: Tweek and Craig have a minor disagreement and Tricia takes a side!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short idea based on something I saw on tumblr. One person, I follow wanted a fic where Craig's sister sides with Tweek and I was like... "Yeah, I can do that."

Craig squinted at his sister suspiciously. “Why are you even down here?” He asked her. 

“This part of the basement is called the ‘family room’ and I’m allowed to be here,” Tricia stated. She raised her finger. “If you want to be alone, go to your room. Oh, wait! Dad said you aren't allowed to be in your room alone when Tweek’s here.” She smirked. “Since ya know, the ‘shower incident’.” 

Craig raised his middle finger back. “Fuck off, Tricia,” Craig growled. “If you give Tweek an anxiety attack I’ll lock in your room until tomorrow when I wake up!” Tweek squirmed closer to him on the couch. He was sitting with Craig’s arm around his shoulder and they were having their “Friday Couples Night” when the argument broke out. 

“She isn't gonna give me an anxiety attack by agreeing with me!” Tweek laughed. “You’re just mad because you’re wrong.” He took Craig’s hand so he could flip his sister off anymore.

“I’m not wrong! Restaurants don’t refrigerate ketchup, it’s no big deal!” Craig said.

“Dude! That’s gross! Restaurants, with hundreds of customers, go through their supply of ketchup faster than a house of four! It would be absurd to constantly be running ketchup from the fridge to the table. In a house with four people, it’s no big deal to refrigerate it.” Tweek reiterated his argument.

“Craig, the bottle even says it needs to refrigerate it! It DOES go bad and restaurants keep the LARGER bottle they use to fill the SMALLER bottles in a fridge in the back! They don't put it all out at once!” Tricia added. She sat on the floor next to Tweek’s legs. “This is a really stupid argument. If you really think that you can just leave ketchup out, do it. I’ll buy more and me and Tweek can eat our cold healthy ketchup.”

“You can’t say that! He actually will and then he’ll get sick! And then I’ll accidentally put his bad ketchup on my food and I’ll get sick!” Tweek screeched. 

“It’ll be fine Tweek! We can peel the labels off his. In fact here, take this one upstairs and throw the label away this way we know it’s his!” Tricia said. She handed the bottle to Tweek who nodded and ran upstairs with the tainted ketchup.

Tricia flopped on the couch. “So how did this argument even start?” She asked with a smirk.

“I forgot to put the ketchup back upstairs in the fridge before Tweek came over and he saw it on the coffee table.” Craig threw his head back with an exasperated sigh. “Had I known he would flip like he did I would’ve made an alarm to remind me or something.” Craig looked at his sister suspiciously. “And you, ya little shit, agree with him?”

“It is kinda gross that you leave it out all the time.” She responded. Craig groaned. “Now then, if you’ll excuse me… I have to replace your tainted ketchup and keep your boyfriend from panicking or getting sick.” She stood and threw the middle finger over her shoulder. Craig gladly returned it. 

“Where did you get your attitude?” He asked.

“Growing up with this family, especially you, will do that.” She stopped at the door. “Haven't you noticed Tweek’s recent attitude? At school, I heard him in the hall with Clyde and Token, and you have turned him into some kind of savage sass master! Anyway, see ya.”

Craig smiled to himself softly. “Good.” He breathed quietly.


	2. Sassy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is Tweek being as sassy as I could make him. I think I may post the shower incident next. I'm not really used to sassiness so hopefully this isn't too bad.

“I’m just saying if the girls made a list of all the hottest boys in school in fourth grade they would probably update it yearly right?” Clyde said.

“Clyde, I sincerely doubt that. Not after the drama, the last list caused.” Token responded. He pat Clyde’s shoulder and tried to comfort him. Tweek rolled his eyes. He like Clyde and Token, he really did, but right now he was in zero mood for their shit.

“But dude, what would be the point of them making lists if they didn't upkeep them?” Clyde smiled and puffed his chest out. “I bet I’d still be on top! The girls always knew how handsome I am and puberty just made me an even sexier beast!”

“You’re certainly _some_ type of beast, Clyde. Though I wouldn’t say sexy is the right word. Maybe ‘swamp’ or ‘ugly’ would fit better.” Tweek said with a deadpan face similar to Craig’s.

Clyde gapped at Tweek and Token was trying hard not to laugh. “Tweek, that’s like, the most hurtful thing you’ve said to me!” He whined. “Who are you and what have you done with Tweek?!” 

“I thought paranoia was Tweek’s thing? Not yours.” Token raised an eyebrow.

“Wow, Captain Obvious, thanks for your two cents from the peanut gallery!” Tweek rolled his eyes. 

Clyde gaped in horror and Token shut his mouth in confusion. Clyde grabbed Tweek’s face in both hands and looked into his eyes. “Craig has corrupted our innocent Tweek! Token we have to do something!”

“Other than each other?” Tweek mumbled under his breath. Apparently, they both heard and looked at him in shock. “What?”

“I see what this is.” Clyde squinted his eyes and closed in on Tweek. “You’re mad that you’re probably not even on the lost anymore because you and Craig are gay.” He wrapped an arm around Tweek’s shoulders and pulled him close. “It’s okay Tweek. Maybe the girls will make a list of the hottest gay guys!”

“Yeah sure, Clyde. And maybe they’ll make a list of dumbest ideas and put all of yours on top!” Tweek said with sarcasm dripping off of every word.

“Dude. That was cold.” Token replied. Clyde whimpered and turned to embrace Token. He began sniffling into Token’s shoulder. “Tweek are you alright?” He asked.

“Oh yeah!” Tweek said sarcastically. “I’m perfectly frickin’ fine! I just have two midterms tomorrow and I probably failed that math pop quiz. Not to mention if I do badly on any more tests I’m gonna have extra shifts at the coffee shop and that means less time with Craig! PERFECTLY FINE!” He seethed. 

“Dude. I’ll tutor you okay?” Token offered. “In fact, why don't we all meet up tonight at my place and we can do homework and stuff?” He pat Clyde’s back. “I’ll invite Craig and he and Clyde can build models or play video games while we do work.”

Tweek sighed. That was an answer similar to what Craig would give… meaning it was logical and probably better than him panicking and not getting anything done. He pat Clyde’s back too and embraced him when Clyde turned to hug him instead. “I’m sorry. That sounds great guys.” 

Clyde pulled back and looked at Tweek’s face. He nodded and let go. “So does this mean you think the girls update all their lists?” Tweek rolled his eyes in exasperation and he heard Token groan.

“Clyde, why don't you go ask Craig?” Tweek asked. 

“Because I can handle you in a bad mood. If Craig failed his pop quiz I may as well sign my death certificate.” Clyde laughed.

“Sure you can handle me in a bad mood. Hence why you were crying.” Tweek began walking away when he noticed Tricia standing with her back to them at the corner.


	3. The Shower Incident

“Craig this a bad idea.” Tweek whimpered. “Ngh- what if someone comes home?”

“It’ll be okay. Tricia is at a friend’s house. My parents don’t get off work until seven tonight.” Craig told him. “And if dad gets off early he calls first so we have time to mess around a bit.”

“Where the-nnnnngh- hell did you even get that much white slime!?” Tweek asked. The two were in Craig’s bathroom, the sink was currently filled with milky looking slime. The kind you saw in those ASMR videos online. Craig had his whole fist buried wrist-deep in the sink.

“I found a recipe online.” Craig told him. “Now put your hand in here.” Craig took Tweek’s wrist and pulled him closer, guiding his hand toward the sink bowl of slime. 

“Ngh- won't this clog the sink and piss your parents off? Oh god! I don't wanna be here when your dad is angry!” Tweek screeched. 

“Tweek, it's fine dude. Watch this.” Craig took a small piece off the blob of slime and moved to the bathtub. He turned on the faucet and let the piece get wet. “See? It's dissolving.” Craig showed Tweek the white slime becoming translucent and washing away down the drain.

“So it's not gonna clog the drain?” Tweek asked. Craig shook his head. 

“Although I'm told it will stain and stick to clothes.” Craig said. He watched Tweek step back and take his shirt off. “Are you that nervous about getting it on your clothes?” 

“Yeah, dude. I have yet to do laundry ack- and if I ruin this shirt I’ll have to do it tonight!” Tweek exclaimed. 

“I can come over and help.” Craig offered. He moved back over to the sink again and began playing with the slime. Tweek hummed and stuck his hand in the slime as well. Tweek looked at Craig with a mischievous gleam in his eye. 

Tweek took a piece of the slime and threw it at Craig's face. It stuck to his face and dangled. “Tweek! If you're gonna throw this stuff I'm gonna take my shirt off too!” Craig removed his shirt and set it on the toilet lid. Then he took a chunk of the slime and tossed it at Tweek hitting his chest. 

“Fuck off dude!” Tweek yelled. He took a bigger chunk and threw it at Craig. Craig dodged and the chunk fell to the floor. Craig threw another chunk and got it on Tweek’s belly button. “Dude, wait! Truce! Aim higher! If I get this on my jeans they'll be ruined!”

“I'm already doing your laundry, I can just- your pants are falling down.” Craig pointed to the now visible “V” shape visible of Tweek’s hips. Tweek pulled them up by the belt loops. 

“Sorry. They're nnnngh new. Which is why I can't ruin them!” Tweek seemed to debate whether or not to leave them on so Craig slid his off. “Dude!”

“Don't worry Tweek. We've seen each other naked!” Craig put his pants with his shirt. 

“Craig what if someone comes home!?”

“I already said they won't. But here,” Craig turned the hot water on and set it to shower. Then he pulled the curtain shut. “now if someone does home they won't open the door because someone is obviously naked in the shower.”

“Well, okay…” Tweek put his pants with his shirt. “Now then…” he put his hand back in the goop. “Truce off!” He yelled and took a handful of slime. He threw it and it splattered all over Craig's chest. 

“Dude. Just you wait!” Craig took a handful and threw it in Tweek’s face. “It looks like someone came in your face!”

They both burst out laughing. Tweek laughed so hard he doubled over and rested his top half on the sink. Craig saw him reaching for another handful of slime and tried to stop him. Somehow they ended up wrestling on the floor and the steam from the shower was melting their slime. 

It was as soon as Craig had Tweek pinned and was straddling his hips that the door burst open. “Craig, I just-” His mom stopped and Craig had a few seconds to asses the scene his mom saw. He and Tweek, both covered in runny, sticky white stuff, in their boxers, and mostly nude... the shower making things foggy and warm...She closed the door and yelled through it. “Downstairs! As soon as you're done!”


End file.
